


A Grave Visit

by Josh89



Series: A Detective's Story [10]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fic contains serious spoilers for the climaxes of the first three seasons!, Past Character Death, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prompted by a Fanfiction.net review, Spoilers, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: After finally returning to the city where his entire career got started, our heroic detective takes a few minutes to visit the grave of someone very important to him.





	A Grave Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - After the first four cases of The Conspiracy (Season 5), but prior to case #5 starting.

The leaves crunched under my shoes as I walked through the graveyard. I hadn’t been there in years, not since the day before I left Grimsborough for Pacific Bay four years before, and in a way, it felt very strange indeed to finally return. Crossing the cemetery to a far more decorated grave, which sat next to only one other grave in its own corner of the graveyard, I knelt down in front of it, gently brushing my fingers over the worn text on the stone. “Hi, Chief King. I know it’s been a while since I was here, but things have been very busy indeed”.  
I straightened up, touching my fingers to the badge that had been pinned to my jacket ever since I first came to Grimsborough, fiddling with one of the edges of the badge between two fingers. “We shut down the Crimson Order a month or so after you died. We went out to the Airport district and we investigated every single shred of evidence we could find, and we arrested every single member of them and put them behind bars. We know what they forced you to do, Chief. And they are going to spend the rest of their lives rotting in solitary confinement for every single evil thing they did. Well, except Alden Greene, anyway”.  
I sighed. “I took a job offer with the Pacific Bay Police Department a few weeks or so after we shut the Order down. The city had a lot go wrong in the years since it was founded. Three different serial killers, two hurricanes (although those turned out to actually have been manmade, created by a local heiress and landowner who was bitter about the city not helping her to keep her ancestral home in good shape and had stolen a prototype weather machine), a crazy cult whose members were mostly celebrities/movie stars and were obsessed with immortality and endless fame, and a corrupt tech company. And a man named Albert Tesla, the city founder who had digitized himself to avoid death and was intent on creating the perfect utopia and digitizing or destroying the rest of the city as well. It turns out that him and the people working for him had arranged for Alden Greene to be freed from prison so that he could take part in the plot as well”.  
I paused for a couple of minutes. A bird landed in a tree overhead and started singing happily, which definitely cheered me up. Gathering my thoughts, I looked back down at the gravestone. “Alden Greene died in Pacific Bay three years ago, Chief. He was shot in the head by Pacific Bay Police Department detective Frank Knight in self-defence after his (Alden’s) role in Tesla’s plot was exposed. Alden was also responsible for the gruesome death of Frank’s ex-wife Karen, who he was in the process of reconciling with”.  
My legs were starting to get tired. Making sure that I wasn’t about to cross any other graves accidentally, I sank to the ground, folding my legs to the side and looking towards the gravestone again. “After we saved Pacific Bay from destruction by Albert Tesla and his allies, I was recruited into a task force of elite agents called The Bureau, the top police force in the world, in order to help solve various crimes and provide assistance to cities in need (in case of major emergencies) throughout the world. In Europe, a cult of terrorists led by the corrupt head of a European bank plotted to destroy all of Europe’s major landmarks with explosives so that they could force the results of a referendum to unite Europe and seize control over the unified territories. After we shut them down, our investigations led us to the Sahara, where we discovered that the cult we took down in Europe was in reality just the European cell of a powerful international terrorist organization known as SOMBRA. Their goal was to cause chaos throughout the world and eventually use a recently formed movement called the USNay to isolate America and force it to leave the Unified Nations so they could cause a power vacuum by murdering the President and then assume control over the country themselves. Thankfully we were able to stop them and put them away for good before it was too late…”  
My phone chimed quietly in my pocket, alerting me to a new text message. Pulling it from my pocket, I glanced down at the screen briefly, unlocking the phone and tapping a couple of buttons before locking it again and putting it away. “On a lighter note, things have changed a lot over the past few years. Ramirez became a private investigator in Pacific Bay for a time before coming back to the Grimsborough PD as a consultant, the rest of the team has pretty much changed entirely (except for Jones, of course), and Cathy is now our tech expert. And speaking of Cathy… She and Alex got married, and they have a son now. They named him after you. Sammy Turner. He’s adorable”.  
I smiled slightly. “I think you’d be proud of what Cathy’s doing with her life, Chief. I really do”.  
My phone chimed again, more insistently this time. I pulled the phone out once again and glanced at the screen, sighing. “I’d better get back to work, Chief. Jones and our new chief, Chief Parker, are probably wondering where I am by now. I’ll try and come by to see you again soon, I promise”.  
And with those words, I stood and brushed the loose strands of grass from my pants before heading for the gate that led out of the graveyard. Time to get back to what I did best.


End file.
